


Flattern

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [7]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3"Leicht fahren deine Lippen über meine Haut.Nur einem Hauch gleich flattern sie mal hier und mal dorthin.Berühren sie flüchtig, nur um sich schnell ein anderes Fleckchen für ihre zärtlichen Liebkosungen zu suchen."
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran & Tsukiyono Omi | Takatori Mamoru
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Flattern

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo^^
> 
> Gleich nachdem ich Natjas Fic (auf Yaoi.de) gelesen hatte(sorry, mir fällt der Titel nich mehr ein^^°) musste ich mich hinsetzten und folgende Zeilen aufschreiben...
> 
> Deswegen widme ich Natja diese Story (hoffentlich gefällt sie Dir auch^^)
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.
> 
> Viel Spaß

Leicht fahren deine Lippen über meine Haut.  
Nur einem Hauch gleich flattern sie mal hier und mal dorthin.  
Berühren sie flüchtig, nur um sich schnell ein anderes Fleckchen für ihre zärtlichen Liebkosungen zu suchen. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen liege ich da und versuche jeden einzelnen Moment tief in mein Gedächtnis zu bannen.

Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass wir uns in einem geschlossenen Raum befinden und das Fenster gar geschlossen war, dann würde ich meinen, ein Windhauch berührte meine Haut. 

Doch bezweifle ich, dass ein Luftzug in der Lage wäre, jenes Flattern in meiner Magengegend zu erzeugen. Es ähnelte dermaßen dem Gefühl das mich durchströmte, als ich damals auf dein Bestreben hin, im Botanischen Garten mit dir in die Schmetterlingsausstellung gegangen bin. Dort hatte sich ein riesiger Schwarm dieser zarten Geschöpfe um uns gelegt. Wie ein schützender Mantel. Ihre zarten, zerbrechlichen Flügel berührten sekundenlang unsere Haut, während sie hektisch versuchten nicht im Schwarm unterzugehen. 

Genauso fühlte sich jetzt das Flattern in meinem Magen an. 

Und du hast es verursacht. 

Dafür danke ich dir.

Ebenso danke ich dir, dass du mich aus meiner selbstgewählten Einsamkeit gerissen, mir gezeigt hast, wie töricht mein bestreben nach absoluter Leere gewesen war. 

Kein Mensch kann ohne einen anderen existieren. 

Kein Mensch kann über längere Zeit sein „Selbst“ verleugnen.

Sonst zerbricht er. Geht zugrunde. 

Das hast du mir einfühlsam, geduldig und auch mit einer gehörigen Portion Starrsinn nahegebracht. 

Nun hast du jemanden, an den du dich lehnen kannst, wenn dir nach Wärme ist. Bei dem du dich, deiner Aussage nach, am sichersten fühlst. 

Und ich habe jemanden, der mir hilft mein „Selbst“ nicht mehr zu verleugnen. Der mich immer wieder daran erinnert, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch bin. 

Ein Mensch, der sich verdammt nach diesem Flattern sehnt.

Wohlig seufzend strecke ich mich.  
Hebe träge meine Hand und wuschle dir durch deine ohnehin schon strubbeligen Haare. Lasse die seidigen Strähnen mit Wonne durch meine Finger gleiten. 

Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und begegne deinen himmelblauen.  
Wundervolles klares blau...

„Guten Morgen, Omi...“

„Morgen, Ran...“, mit dieser fast schon geschnurrten Begrüßung beugst du dich zu mit herunter und verschließt meine Lippen mit einem hingebungsvollen Kuss.

Oh ja... dieses Flattern möchte ich nie mehr missen...


End file.
